Birth of a Malfoy
by Lyle180
Summary: Harry and Draco are having a baby. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Birth of a Malfoy

Summary: Harry and Draco are having a baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco does.

Author: Lyle180

Warnings: There is beautiful gayness in this so don't like feel free not read this, also m-preg.

A/N: I was going to make this particular story a oneshot, but due to some really bad writers block and the fact that I don't want a bad ending there will be more than one chapter.

….

"Stay away from me you annoying twat, your always doting on everything I do. Just go kiss Ron already."

Harry stopped looking as confused as Hermione. 'What's going on with me lately and why have I been craving cranberries and biscuits' He looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes.

"Hermione I'm sorry I just feel so cranky these days and my butt is killing me, since Draco won't give me a break," he whispered that last part.

Hermione let out a breath; she thought that she would have to stop nagging him. The thought made her toes curl, 'then what would I do all day,' she couldn't just keep to herself that would crazy.

"It's alright Harry we did just take the N.E.W.T.S, we all need a break," when Hermione looked up Harry looked as if he was going cry again.

"Harry what's wrong," Hermione put a hand on her shoulder trying console him for the fifth time today.

"Harry what's wrong, today you made Ron bald for waking you and yesterday you literally cried over spilled pumpkin juice," she couldn't stand to see her friend in such distress.

"I … I … ..I don't know," Hermione continued to try to comfort him on their way to the great hall. Suddenly Harry paled and fell to his knees and fainted. Sweat poured down his face hitting the floor, as he collapsed onto it himself.

Hermione to afraid to cast any spells on him half dragged half carried Harry to the hospital wing.

…

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Draco felt a sharp pain in his chest. 'My Veela senses are tingling,' Draco rushed out of the common room in search of his mate. The blond Veela was getting closer, he could feel it. The pains were getting sharper as he got closer to the infirmary.

Harry was in trouble and he need to get to him fast. When he finally reached the infirmary door and opened, he fainted at the sound of Harry's voice yelling "Draco Lucas Malfoy I will castrate you!"

The last thing he saw was Harry's crying face as he hit the floor.

….

!Hope you enjoyed!

!Please review and tell me if you did!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lyle180

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: The lateness is due to my laziness sorry

Draco woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He sat up and looked around to find Madame Pomfrey holding a crying baby while Harry lay in the bed next to him. Madame Pomfrey noticed he was awake and walked towards him, baby in hand.

"Welcome to the land of the living Mr. Malfoy," she said as she calmed the baby down.

"What's wrong with Harry," Draco said voice gruff from the non-use of it.

"Nothing he's just tired from labor,"

"Labor oh okay; wait whose baby is that?"

"Yours apparently, he called out your name before he passed out," Pomfrey carefully handed the newborn to its father. Pomfrey walked into her office as Draco stared at the newborn in his arms.

"His name is Scorpius; Harry insisted on it before he fell asleep," Pomfrey called from her office. Draco sent a warm smile the direction of his lover. Harry stirred and started to open his eyes. Harry smiled back when he saw his Veela lover sitting there with their baby. Harry tried to get up, but was stopped when Madame Pomfrey called out of her office.

"Harry stop you need to rest; your magic is worn out," so Draco stood and walked over to Harry's side, baby intact. Harry quickly hugged them when they reached his bed side. Tears of joy rolled down Harry's face as he took his baby in his arms and kissed Draco.

"Ooh, I'm so giddy I have my own baby," Harry said with a smile. He looked down to see his green-eyed baby look up into his. Scorpius' rosy cheeks dimpled as he smiled a toothless smile at Harry. This was the start of something new.

3 Years Later …

"The little devil kicked me and ran," Harry laughed as Draco told him about his day with Scorpius at the park. Harry waddled out of the kitchen and called for Scorpius. Harry giggled as his three year-old son tried to run as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Scorpius apologize to daddy," trying his best to use his stern voice. Draco blushed; he loved it when Harry called him daddy. Why do you think he was pregnant now? Draco was knocked out of his thoughts when Scorpius' bottom lip started to tremble.

"Sowy Dawdy," Scorpius raised his arms to be picked up.

"Aaawh, see he's sorry," Harry sighed and picked up him up and hugged him close. He could never stay mad at his son. Scorpius lifted his head from where he had laid it on Harry's shoulder, and stuck his tongue out at Draco and smirked. Draco saw the glint in his eye that you would only find in a Malfoy.

"You little snake," Harry shifted the white-blond child in his arms.

"Draco what has gotten into you?"

"What's about to get into you," Draco whispered that.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Nothing, just let me hold the cute devil," it was trying to get a cat from a tree. Harry went to the restroom, leaving the two alone. Draco sat down with Scorpius on his lap. At first they just stared at each other, and then they collapsed into each other's arms.

"Papa I'm sowy," tears rolled down Scorpius' face, as he hugged his father. Tears of joy could be seen, rolling Draco's face, as he hugged back. A snot bubble could be heard popping as Harry relished in their bonding. A waterfall fell from his eyes as Harry hugged them both tightly.

"My boys are finally getting along nicely," Scorpius cried his self to sleep in Draco's arms and was carried to his room. When Scorpius was sleeping soundly in his bed Draco and Harry crept to their own room. Draco undressed his love, leaving love bites as he went. The blond readied his husband. Draco entered Harry slowly, picking up the pace as Harry began to moan. The two climaxed together in a breathless heap. Harry cast a wordless cleaning charm and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end

!Hope you liked it!

!Please review!


End file.
